


Summer Break Slumber Party

by prost_girl



Series: The World According to Jules Ricciardo [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Multi, kids vs dads, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: Every summer break, Seb and Hanna host a sleepover for the kids of the Paddock. This is just one of those years, except there are more kids than before, and the 'men' are panicking. Idea by NilleBrein1997, written by me.





	1. Chapter 1

“Daddy! Daddy!” called Emilie and Matilda Vettel from their parents bedroom. The girls ran downstairs to find their Father unlocking the door, and entering the house with The Ricciardo and Raikkonen families in tow. The 8 of them entered the house and prepared themselves for Hurricane Vettel. Emilie and Matilda were always pleased to see their ‘cousins’ Jules Ricciardo, Robin Raikkonen, and Adeleine Raikkonen. Hanna, meanwhile, was in the Kitchen preparing the food for the evening with Britta, Seb’s publicist and close friend. She had offered to help out for the most hotly anticipated event of the summer. Since Jules, Emilie, Robin, Adeleine, and Matilda had been very small, every summer they would have a Sleepover at the Vettel’s farmhouse. This year, Romain Grosjean, his wife Marion, and two sons had also been invited. Elle made her way to help Hanna while the children ran off. Emilie and Matilda had been bouncing off the ceiling for days because they were so excited, especially as Simon and Sacha were going to experience their first Sleepover at the Vettel’s. 

Daniel, Kimi, and Seb all made their way to the Kitchen slowly, sorting out the children’s things as they went. They always forgot how many belongings kids need when they are staying over the night. Hanna, Britta, Minttu, and Elle were in the Kitchen, listening to the radio and chatting away, blissfully unaware of the complaining happening in the corridor. The girls were particularly excited for this year’s sleepover because it meant they all got to spend some time with the Grosjeans. Elle and Minttu knew Marion Grosjean rather well because they would all hang around the Paddock together, but Hanna didn’t know her so well. Hanna considered herself lucky that Seb was such good friends with the other drivers, because she wouldn’t know Elle or Minttu if he wasn’t. She was excited to get to know Marion, and to meet the adorable boys she’d heard so much about. 

Seb had just sat down at the Breakfast bar in the Kitchen when the doorbell rang. A stampede of children was heard as they ran down the stairs.  
“Hi, Romain, Marion, boys” Seb said as he opened the door. Simon and Sacha were grinning as they were dragged inside by the other children, while Romain and Marion unpacked their bags from the car. 

\------------------------------------------------  
Once all the children were sorted, and safely upstairs playing with something or other, the adults gathered in the Lounge to discuss a game plan. Usually Elle, Hanna, and Minttu managed on their own, with Britta swinging by every now and again to make sure they were ok. Yes, this year they had Marion to help too, but the kids were older. They were going to be harder to control. Britta had offered her services, which were gladly accepted. The boys would normally hide in the top floor of the house, so they weren’t constantly being annoyed by noisy children. They loved their kids, sure, but they did like to have an adult conversation every now and then. Antti, Seb’s trainer, was out of town and had taken the key so they couldn’t use his house.  
“What about Britta?” Seb thought out loud.  
“Yes, she’s popping in occasionally tonight. What about her?” Hanna replied, slightly confused at Seb’s sudden thought.  
“We could ask her if we could stay at her house?” Seb said, looking at the other men, who all offered nods of agreement and support. From the explanation the others had given him, Romain had worked out that the Summer break sleepover was an intense event that it was best to keep far away from. Hanna sighed as all the men voiced their support for Seb.  
“Well, phone her and ask. Don’t just turn up there like you normally do” she said, after a few moments of thought. Seb jumped up off the sofa, kissed Hanna’s cheek, and grabbed the phone before walking out onto the balcony. He returned a few minutes later, grinning from ear to ear.  
“She said we can stay. As long as we bring blankets and pillows, as her guest room is currently full of merchandise” Seb announced as he re-entered the room. The boys all jumped up and started gathering things at lightning speed.  
“Where do you lot think you’re going?” Elle said. They all stopped dead.  
“Umm… Britta’s house, babe” Dan replied.  
“We still need your help sorting some things out. We need you to go and get the kids and bring them downstairs” Minttu retorted, one eyebrow raised.  
“Unbelievably, we need you” Hanna added.  
“Romain, please” Marion said quietly as she fluttered her lashes. The other girls took their lead, and soon the boys were running up the stairs to find the children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to escape

“Please, can we leave now?” Seb whined loudly. He and the other men had been trying to escape Seb’s house for hours. They had tried everything to get themselves out of his house, and to Britta’s where they had been offered a living room floor and Coffee. Unfortunately, the women and children had ganged up against them. 

In the Kitchen, the women and children were trying to come up with their next plan to keep the boys there. Traps had been placed, pranks had been played, tantrums had been faked by both the Raikkonen children and Sacha Grosjean. Everything had worked so far, and the men hadn’t made it out of the living room, let alone to Britta’s house. The boys couldn’t see why the girls needed their help. Elle played the pregnant card, ‘claiming’ that she couldn’t do as much as normal, but that didn’t stick as Dan pointed out that Marion was there to help out. 

“Papa! We’re bored” Simon said as he walked into the sitting room. The other kids followed, looking numb with boredom. For small kids, they were surprisingly good actors. They’d been put up to this by their mothers so that they’d have chance to steal all the mens’ keys. They were going to do anything and everything to stop them leaving.  
“Why don’t you all go and play outside?” Seb suggested. The kids nodded in agreement at each other.  
“Only if you come with us. All of you.” Robin reasoned.  
“Well, we’re having a very important conversation at the moment, Robin. Maybe later” Kimi said nervously. They had been plotting their escape when the kids ran into the room, complaining of boredom levels that were almost reaching a fatal level. The kids sighed but agreed. Seb opened the back door so they could go outside, and Emilie led them all to the shed to find some toys. 

With the children safely out of the room, the plan could be put into action. They, quietly as they could and as subtly as they could, started gathering their belongings. What they didn’t know was Marion had set up her phone so they could hear their entire conversation. Whilst the men carried on packing up their stuff, putting their shoes on, finding somebody’s car keys, the women made their way outside. They wanted the men to think they’d gotten away with it for as long as possible. Emilie was on lookout from the garden, and snuck inside on her Mother’s orders as soon as she knew she wouldn’t be seen. As soon as it looked like the men were about to leave, she ran outside and grabbed the others. They ran around the side of the house as quickly as their little legs would carry them, and they took their positions, arms folded, in front of their respective mothers. Hanna had to keep nudging Emilie and Matilda as they threatened to give the plan away with their giggling. Marion had a smug look on her face, with her second-in-command Jules at hers and Elle’s feet. They all tensed as they heard a key turn in the lock.  
“Here we go” Minttu whispered, one hand on each of her children’s shoulders. Seb, Daniel, Kimi, and Romain all stepped out the door, looking behind them to make sure the women couldn’t see them trying to escape. They all turned around simultaneously.  
“Oh” Romain said, abruptly.  
“Busted!” The women shouted. Elle counted down under her breath, and the women released the children. They ran at their Fathers and tackled them to the ground.  
“Oh well, We’ll try and escape again next year” Daniel said, reluctantly. Elle was standing over him, laughing at how easy it had been for Jules to get him on the floor.  
“If there is a next year. Remind me why we get involved in this.” Seb replied. A small ripple of laughter echoed through the group.  
“Because it keeps the kids on our side” Kimi said, after a few minutes of glorious silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 years later, the gang reunite for another sleepover.

12 years later:

“Hey Jules, Isla, Mason. Alright Dan, Elle” Emilie Vettel said as she opened her parents front door. Finally, after 12 years, they were having a summer break slumber party again. The Ricciardo family entered the house. Since the last one, the attic of the Vettel farmhouse had been converted into a den for Seb’s now-teenage daughters. Jules headed upstairs to the Den whilst Dan and Elle settled Isla and Mason in one of the guest rooms. With all the older kids able to drink alcohol under Swiss laws, it had been mutually agreed between all families that kids who were too young could have their own slumber party downstairs. 

In the next hour, the Raikkonens and Grosjeans arrived. The adults, all older and greyer than the last time they had done this, gathered in the Kitchen.  
“They can all be trusted, but we should limit the amount of alcohol” Romain said. There were murmurs of agreement from the others.  
“Yeah, we didn’t get that much in so they can’t go crazy” Seb replied. He offered to take the alcohol up to the teenagers, and the others gladly let him. 

When Seb arrived upstairs, he found the teenagers (He had to fight the urge to call them kids) were sorting their belongings about, and arguing about who was going to sleep where, not that there was going to be all that much sleeping that night.  
“Knock knock” Seb said as he tentatively pushed the door open.  
“Oh cool, thanks Dad” Matilda said as she clocked the bottles Seb had in his arms. Seb sat the bottles down on the window ledge and left them to their own devices.

Once Seb had left and rejoined the adults, the teenagers sat down in a circle in the middle of the room and formed a game plan. They had a selection of board games that they had played in the Paddock as young kids, but they now had alcohol related variations. They had a few packs of playing cards and somehow Robin had managed to sneak his Dad’s poker chips out of the house. They had decided on playing truth or dare, and they had Cards against Humanity. They’d never played CAH with each other before, and they were all excited to see which of their innocent ‘cousins’ wasn’t so innocent after all. When this point was brought up, everybody turned to look at Sacha Grosjean, who quickly protested.  
“Yeah, but Sacha” Simon said, putting an arm around his younger brother, who was looking confused.  
“It’s always the quiet ones” Jules finished. He grinned at Matilda, and she burst out laughing. She was used to his toothy grin, having gotten used to seeing Dan flash it every now and again when she was small. They all then decided on an order in which to play the games - and the fun commenced. 

After intense games of Cluedo (which Emilie won), Risk (which Jules won), and Monopoly (which Simon flipped over when he went bankrupt), Cards against Humanity began. They were sure that their parents were wondering why they were screeching with laughter, but none of them made the trip upstairs to ask, which was probably good.  
A few hours later, after most of the alcohol had been consumed and whatever innocence they had left had been removed, Emilie decided it was about time they played Truth or dare. Jules was dreading this, as he knew if Emilie picked him, she would ask him about his crush on Matilda, or dare him to kiss her. They all sat in a circle, surrounded by blankets and pillows. They spun a bottle to decide who would go first, and it landed on Jules. He thought very carefully, and chose his victim.  
“Robin, truth or dare?” Jules asked, excitedly. Robin looked very scared all of a sudden.  
“Uh...um…. Truth?” he replied, grimacing at the thought of what Jules might ask him. Matilda got up suddenly, and whispered something in Jules’ ear.  
“Brilliant!” Jules said as he smiled up at Matilda.  
“Ok, Robin. How much alcohol did you have to drink before you managed to ask your girlfriend out?” Jules asked. Robin put his head in his hands, embarrassed.  
“I didn’t drink any, if you must know” Robin replied. Jules made a face at him and responded.  
“Really? I mean, you are Finnish” everyone laughed at that, especially Robin’s younger sister, Adeleine. Robin just shook his head.  
“If the stream of ignorant bile has finished, Jules. It’s my turn to ask somebody”.  
“Fine” Jules sighed before leaning back on his pillow.  
“Ok, Emilie. Truth or dare?”  
“What?!?” Emilie screached in reply. Matilda burst out laughing and her head fell onto Jules’ shoulder as she tried (and failed) to compose herself.  
“Well, you’re the one that instigated Truth or dare, Em. It’s only fair” Sacha reasoned. Emilie huffed and gave in.  
“Fine, dare, I guess” Robin clapped his hands together in excite, a thousand evil dares popping into his head. Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.  
“Ok, Emilie. I dare you… to go and tell your parents about that secret boyfriend of yours you’ve been going on about for weeks.” In all their lives, none of them had ever seen Emilie so scared.  
“Robin, just so you know, I hate you. I hate you so much” Emilie said as she got up. Normally, she was never scared to tell her parents anything, but this was different. This was completely different. They all made their way downstairs, the others claiming that they were getting food. It was nearly midnight, but all the adults were still awake (with the exception of Marion who was fast asleep on her husband’s shoulder). Emilie stood by the door for a while, before Robin pushed her through. They left the door slightly ajar, so they could hear what was happening. They all sat on the floor, out of sight, silently waiting. Then, they hit the jackpot.  
“WHAT?!?!?” Seb screamed. They all held in their laughter as Hanna tried to calm Seb down. Emilie tried to reason with him.  
“Dad, I’m 18 now. I can have a boyfriend”. Daniel had burst out laughing at Seb’s reaction, being the opposite of a supportive friend. Elle was hitting him repeatedly to get him to stop laughing at poor Seb. Mason, who had been woken up by his Dad and Uncle Seb, was saying “Mummy, stop hitting Daddy!” to which she replied  
“Sorry, little one, but Daddy is being a very bad friend to Uncle Seb right now and he needs to get a grip”. This made Mason join in with the giggling, and soon the whole room was laughing (except Marion who had managed to sleep through the whole thing). The others teenagers quietly made their way upstairs, leaving Emilie to deal with her furious father.

Eventually she made her way back upstairs, mortified. Emilie walked into the den, and immediately sat on Robin to get some payback.  
“So, how did that go?” Simon asked, ducking as Emilie through a pillow in his general direction. He didn’t need to duck, as Emilie was a rubbish shot and ended up hitting Sacha instead. 

After a few minutes of calming down, Emilie realised that it was her turn to ask somebody ‘truth or dare’. She didn’t even need to think.  
“Julian Kristian Ricciardo, truth or dare?” Jules was scared for two reasons: 1, Emilie had gone full name on him and that was never a good sign; 2, he knew whichever option he picked, it was going to be something about Matilda. He thought long and hard about which option to pick, and decided that if he was going to be embarrassed in front of his long-time crush, he might as well do it in style.  
“Dare.” Jules replied. Emilie smiled sweetly at him, which was never good. Everyone was silent in anticipation. Emilie’s dares were always highly embarrassing and always awful for the person who got dared.  
“Jules, I dare you… to kiss Matilda” Jules’ face lit up with panic whilst the Raikkonen siblings wolf whistled. Matilda slowly shuffled over to where Jules was sitting, and smiled at him, trying to put him at ease. It didn’t work, but it’s the thought that counts. Jules took a deep breath, and pressed his lips to Matilda’s. The room fell silent, and Jules was shocked when Matilda started kissing back, almost immediately. They pulled apart, not noticing everybody else’s shocked faces as Matilda rested her shoulder on Jules’ as he picked out his next victim.


End file.
